Evil Tree
thumb|Spelers die een Evil Tree proberen om te pakken|300px Evil Tree is een onderdeel van Distractions and Diversions, waar spelers hun Farming, Woodcutting en Firemaking kunnen trainen. Spelers kunnen dit twee keer per dag doen. Deze Distractions and Diversions kwam uit op 25 februari 2009. Benodigdheden De Evil trees zijn te vinden in vele vormen. Voor de ene heb je een hogere level nodig dan de andere. Dus een goed Farming, Woodcutting en Firemaking skill zullen een voordeel zijn. Als je geen Axe of Tinderbox bij je hebt kun je er altijd eentje vragen aan de Leprechaun die paniekerig rond de boom loopt, maar het is beter je eigen Axe mee te nemen. Beginnen frame|Een spirit Tree die een tip geeft over de loactie van de spirit tree Evil Trees zijn te vinden op verschillende Woodcutting gebieden en dicht langs paden. Als je langs een Evil Tree loopt, zal hij jouw proberen te grijpen met zijn wortels. Om een Evil Tree te vinden, kun je het best met een Spirit Tree praten. Hij zal je een tip geven waar de boom zich bevind. Als er al mensen bij de Evil tree zijn, dan kan de Spirit Tree je direct naar de Evil Tree teleporteren. De Evil Trees Als je de tip van de spirit tree opvolgt, kun je beginnen met het zoeken naar de boom. Er zijn verschillende locaties waar een evil tree zich kan bevinden. Locaties De 26 mogelijke locaties. # Lumbridge Swamp # Ten noorden van Varrock Palace, vlak bij de Wilderness ditch # Ten oosten van Varrock near Dungeon of Tolna rift # Ten zuiden van de Monastery, westen van Edgeville # Ten westen van Barbarian Village bij de Body altar # Westen van Falador # Ten zuiden van Draynor Village # Ten noorden van Draynor Village dichtbij Draynor Manor # Ten noorden van Seers' Village bank # Ten zuiden van Seers' Village bij deFlax # McGrubor's Wood - in het hek. # Ten noorden van Legends' Guild # Ten zuiden van de Legends Guild # Bij de Ranging Guild # Ten noorden van Yanille # Ten zuiden van de Gnome Stronghold # Ten zuidwesten van de Gnome Stronghold # Ten noorden van Shilo Village # Kharazi Jungle # Het zuiden van Ape Atoll, bij de ingang van de dungeon Ape Atoll Dungeon # Ten zuiden van Castle Wars, Fairy ring code B-K-P # Ten westen van Oo'glog # Lletya bij de magic trees # Ten westen van Rellekka # Duel Arena # Brimhaven Dungeon De evil trees bevechten thumb|Spelers die de boom proberen te bevechten Als je eenmaal bij de evil tree bent aangekomen, zul je aangevallen worden door haar wortels. Als de tree er al staat moet je proberen de boom te verslaan. Dit kun je op verschillende manieren doen: *'De roots omhakken' - Door middel van het omhakken van de roots, krijg je Evil tree kindlings. Door middel van de kindlings kun je de boom in de fik proberen te steken. Omdat te doen moet je een plaats, waar vuur nog niet brandt, een vuurtje proberen te maken door met je rechte muisknop op de boom te klikken en dan op lighting. Je zult de boom in de fik steken. *'De stam omhakken' - het makkelijkste is om gewoon de stam proberen om te hakken. Als je als enige bij de boom staat is het wel aangeraden om de boom helemaal in de fik te steken! De Evil tree zal je proberen weg te slaan met haar wortels, waardoor je naar achter wordt geschoven en enkele secondes niet meer kan bewegen. Beloningen thumb|De fallen tree Als de boom is verslagen zal het een Fallen tree worden. Je zult je beloning uit de fallen tree kunnen halen. Beloning De beloning kan bestaan uit: *Logs *Bird's nest *Clue scroll level 1 *Half of a key *Coins *Tree seeds Log naar bank effect De toolman zal je een beloning geven, alle logs die je hakt zullen direct naar je bank zullen worden gestuurd. Afbeelding:Evil_Tree_log_effect.PNG Muziek De volgende muziek tracks kunnen worden behaald tijdens de event: *''Trees aren't your Friends'' Overig thumb|De Evil Tree wallpaper *Op 5 maart 2009 verscheen er een wallpaper over de Evil Tree. Op de wallpaper zijn een aantal mensen te zien, die de strijd aangaan met de Evil Tree. Categorie:Distractions and Diversions en:Evil Tree